Mask Hero 2: The Chaos
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A/U Sequal to Mask Hero, Jaden is back for his third year with more powerful cards, how will this end in Chaos or will it lead to hope? More syncro monsters 1 XYZ and 5 more God cards! Jaden X Alexis, Chazz X Blair
1. Chapter 1

**Prouluga**

 **Hey everyone here is the sequal to the Masked Duelist, and I will make it better than before!**

 **Jaden- I hope...**

 **Me- How the...no not going to get mad.**

 **Chazz- Well I want this to be better, and The Chazz wants a girlfriend. (Glares at me)**

 **Me- (Breathes) Don't get pissed...don't get pissed**

 **Alexis- Guys just leave him alone he will do his best.**

 **Me- Thanks Alexis. (Smiles)**

 **Blair- Ok but is this going to be a Blair x Jaden? (Having hopeful eyes)**

 **Me- No...but it will have more syncros and gods, and probably 1 XYZ monster if I feel like it. (Blair looks sad, while Alexis smirks.)**

 **Jaden- Alri-Wait...xyz?**

 **Me- Yes, if you don't know go read the manga of Yugioh Zexal, or the TV show on hulu, hell you should know now from that one side story from something I planned.**

 **Chazz- I got it set up right now! So we can see what this XYZ stuff is! (Chazz at a black computer on hulu)**

 **Me- How the hell did you know my password?**

 **Chazz-...(Runs away)**

 **Jesse- Well then this shoud be interesting. (Everyone looks at him)**

 **Me-Now how the hell are you in here!**

 **Jesse- Jaden invited me here, so what do we do?**

 **Me-...Jaden 5 second head start... (Grabs Grim Reaper scyth and holds it in a threatning way)**

 **Jaden- AAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (Screams and runs away)**

 **Me- Start the story I'm after blood... (Walks away with a black clock on and wears heavy metal chains)**

 **Everyone left-...**

 **Jesse- Well...uh Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own the Yugioh anime, manga, or games...**

 **Alexis- But he does own the story idea...**

 **Blair- review and like at the end of the story.**

 **Jesse/Alexis/Blair- Enjoy! (two screams of agony coming from outside.)**

* * *

"I wounder what Pegasus wants?" Jaden asked himself as he was on a helicopter, while wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, the Slifer red shoes, black fingure less gloves, a black shirt, and a grey jacket that looks like the style from duel academy, except has black lines, and he is wearing a grey scarf, as he looked out a window with his honey gold eyes.

 _"I do not know Jaden, probably to ask more about Syncro summoning, or maybe something really important." Elemental hero Neos imputed, which Jaden shrug his shoulders a bit, till another hero came out._

 _"It is a mystery why he called you at the end of the year for something that could not be important." Contrast Hero Chaos added with a bit of wounder, which Jaden had to agree._

"Well it better be something good, cause I finish making a second deck for the evil hero's and added some syncros, and was working on what to do with my main deck, since I got both Elemental Heroes, and the Masked Heroes." Jaden exclaimed, while thinking of the message Pegasus sent.

*Flashback*

It was a normal day at Duel Academy, well close to normal if Chazz and Blair stopped fighting, but Jaden was taking a nap on Alexis shoulder wearing the grey scarf she made for him, as she read a book, while Syrus and Hassleberry were watching some pro league duels, and Atticus was...acting the same as always, when Aster and Zane left the island, until everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a knock on the door of Chazz's room, and they saw Crowler walking in.

"Hello students...Slacker I have some news for you." Crowler told Jaden, which made everyone confused about it.

"Really? What is the news?" Jaden asked looking a bit uninterested.

"Well it seems like Mr. Pegasus wants to have a word with you tomorrow, so he will send a way for transportation for you to go to industrials illusions, and it is only requested you no one else, cause what he wants will take your summer break." Crowler answered, making Jaden and everyone shock.

'Man now I won't be able to hang out with everyone especialy Alexis...bummer...' Jaden thought with a sigh, which everyone heard.

*Flashback end*

"I hope what ever it is will be important..." Jaden thought as the helicopter landed on the platform.

*Few minutes later*

"Mr. Pegasus, your 1:00 afternoon apointment is here." A lady secretary told Pegasus.

"Alright send him in." Pegasus replied, as he waited, till the door to his office open to show Jaden coming in, which Pegasus smiled.

"Aw good to see you again Jaden-boy, please take a seat, we have much to talk about." Pegasus told Jaden in a cheerful voice, which Jaden nodded and took a seat.

"Ok, so what is it that you want to talk to me about Mr. Pegasus?" Jaden asked with a questionable look on his face, which Pegasus laughed a bit.

"Well I made 11 more dragon cards for you that are syncro monsters, as well as some more tuners for these monsters, and two more cards that I think you desrve." Pegasus answered, making Jaden confused, which Pegasus laughed more while handing Jaden a small box, which he looked inside and saw the 11 syncro monsters, and two cards that made him gasp.

"W-what!? The other two Egiption gods! Why give them to me and not Yugi?!" Jaden exclaimed with wounder, which Pegasus gave light laugh.

"The fact that I can feel Ra have more soul than anyone else did when they tried to control him...so I thoght why not give you the rest of the gods." Pegasus replied giving a light smile, which Jaden was awed at the cards in his hands.

"Thank you...but I guess this is not why you want me here is it?" Jaden questioned, which Pegasus smiled turned into a straight face.

"Your right Jaden-boy this is not the reason, the real reason is I want you to go to Eygept to claim 3 more god cards...the wicked god cards." Pegasus answered grimly, making Jaden confused yet interested.

"Wicked god cards? What are they?" Jaden asked, which Pegasus nodded his head.

"Yes, they require the same summoning as the Egyption gods, but all have dangerous effects, each one worse than the last, first we have The Wicked Dreadroot who can cut all of your enemy's monsters in half and he has 4000 attack and defense points, then you have The Wicked Eraser and his effect is similar to Slifer's it gains a 1000 attack points for every card your enemy controls but if you happen to destroy him all your cards are destroyed as well as the owners, and at last you have the most strongest out of all 3 the Wicked Avatar and once he is summon you cannot activate any spell or trap cards till your second stand by phase but his last effect is that this card will always have 100 more attack points than the strongest monster on the field." Pegasus explain, which made Jaden shocked.

"So you hid them in Eygept? But why do you want me to get them?" Jaden questioned, causing Pegasus to sigh.

"Cause from your power and will I think you will be the only one to beat the 3 of them." Pegasus explain, which Jaden understood.

"Alright when do we start?" Jaden asked with a smirk, which Pegasus returned.

"Now." Pegasus replied.

*Hours later*

"So this is the place, a black pyrimaid under the ground how...original..." Jaden muttered to himself, which three chibi spirt versions of the Egyption gods came behind him, as well as Neos and Chaos.

 _"Well what do you think was going to be here?" Neos asked, which Jaden looked at him with a bit of thought._

"Good point, oppisite of the three god cards, so I guess this place would make sense, but I have to ask, do I have to duel?" Jaden questioned, which Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk shook their heads.

 _"No you must summon use to the real world with your power, then we will battle them." Ra exclaimed, making Jaden shocked._

"For real!? that is insane!" Jaden claimed with a bit of rage.

 _"Well that is how it is with us and the Wicked gods...always battle." Obelisk replied with a gruff voice, which Slifer agreed._

 _"Yes, but if you somehow get these cards then you must practice and learn how to use them." Slifer added, which Jaden nodded his head in thought_

 ** _"WHO GOES THERE! IN THE NAME OF THE THREE WICKED GODS!" Three voices called out in a yell, scaring everyone._**

"Um...Jaden Yuki, the new Supreme King, weilder of the three Egyption gods..." Jaden called back with courage.

 _ **"SO...You will DIE!" Three voices called again with rage.**_

 _"Jaden summon use!" The Egyption gods told Jaden, who was just starring._

"Hold on! I have a offer!" Jaden called out, making his spirits shocked.

 _ **"NO YOU SHALL DIE!" The voices called again, which Jaden growl, but unknown to everyone the three Wicked gods were impress.**_

"Just hear me out!" Jaden yelled in a dark voice.

 _ **"...Go on then..." The Three Wicked Gods called, as they appeared in spirit forms in front of Jaden in a dark room, Dreadroot who looked like Obelisk, except more skeleton looking, Eraser looked like Slifer, but had less color, and had a sharper nose, and Avatar was a black sphere.**_

"Look, you three are trap here, and I can tell you want out...but if you come with me then you will leave, and get to join me in duels...so what do you say?" Jaden asked, which the Wicked Gods thought about it.

 _ **"And what would happen if we disagree?" Eraser asked, which Jaden looked at him.**_

"Then I leave, but think about it you guys get to leave with my offer, and you get to join in duels, well as long as you don't try to hurt people...or try to control me, but you will be free no less." Jaden answered Eraser, who then nodded his head.

 _ **"A chance to leave and fight how can I refuse..." Dreadroot claimed.**_

 _ **"I can show off my power in front of my counter part so that is good..." Eraser added, which the other Wicked gods agree.**_

 _ **"If you can promise us the first duel you have you use at least one of us then I will agree...but I am not in favor of working with Ra on the same field." Avatar stated, which Jaden sigh.**_

"But if you do you might be just as strong, but whatever, so do you three agree? No controling my body or anyone else, and hurting people?" Jaden question, which The three Wicked gods agreed with a huff of anoyance.

 _ **"Yes...Now come and claim our cards!" The Three Wicked Gods yelled, reveling a room with three cards on a stone, which Jaden walked up and grabbed them.**_

"Alright, now time to practice, and you guys wanted to fight." Jaden Claimed, which the gods rolled their eyes.

'Now this will be a interesting year.' Jaden thought as he left the place.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Jaden got The Wicked gods, and the Egyption gods what will happen now?**

 **Chazz- FUCK! Everything hurts!**

 **Me- Well don't hack my stuff jackass!**

 **Blair- Hold still there is still blood coming out. (Holding alcohol, and some band-aids)**

 **Jaden- Everything hurts...But I am so happy that I got some amazing cards!**

 **Jesse- Yeah I know this will be interesting huh?**

 **Alexis-True, but where did you get all that stuff to hurt-**

 **Me- I know a guy let's just leave it at that, and I won't have to make someone silent forever...**

 **Everyone else-...ok... (scared)**

 **Me- Alright let's end the-**

 **Jim- so this is the place I heard so much about...interesting.**

 **Axel- Could use some improvments but it is a good place.**

 **Aster- Well it is not much but it will do.**

 **Zane- I don't care about what you think, I like it.**

 **Me- If one more person comes in this house I'm-**

 **Atticus- Hello everyone the biggest and the best singger is here!**

 **Me-...Kill...**

 **Everyone else- Crap!**

 **Me- Hey everyone...I'm going to kill those guys, but they will be aliveish...hehe, but I will work on the next chapter, but it will take time since I'm working on two other stories, but I will make the next chapter, but for now...(Scyth comes out of no where)...I GOING TO KILL SOME PEOPLE! (Runs off with screaming being heard)**

 **Heroic duel**


	2. Gem vs Hero, Dragon, and god?

**Chapter 1- Hero and god vs Gems**

 **Hey everyone back again with the next chapter for you all, so let's get going!**

 **Me- Hey g-where is everyone?**

 **Jesse- They went out.**

 **Me- So just you and Zane?**

 **Zane-Yeah, we were just watching a movie.**

 **Me-...Ok just help with the disclaim.**

 **Zane- the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh in general.**

 **Jesse- Does own the story idea.**

 **Me- Enjoy!**

 ** _Haou_ _{talk}_**

 **Duel monster spirit {Talk}**

Thoughts to spirit or Haou or to self 'talk'

regular "talk"

* * *

" _We_ _will_ _be_ _arriving_ at _Duel_ _Academy_ _in_ _a_ _few_ _minutes_ _Mr_. _Yuki_." _A_ _plane_ _pilot_ _told_ _Jaden_ , _who_ _looked_ _a_ _bit_ _beat_ _up_.

"Alright, but please call me Jaden, Mr. Yuki makes me feel like I'm a old man." Jaden comment with a light laugh.

'So I was right there is a weird pressure at Duel Academy, I hope I can get rid of it before it can do any damage.' Jaden thought with a frown.

 ***A few minutes at Duel Academy***

"Man I hope I didn't miss anything important...wait take that back just probably a speech." Jaden thought out loud, till he saw a ghost of himself in black armor.

 _ **"Still anything could happen." Haou told Jaden, who was shocked.**_

'Where the hell have you been?!' Jaden told Haou, which confused the king

 _ **"What are you talking about I've always been here I just had no reason to talk to you." Haou claimed, as Jaden stopped in front of a door.**_

'Fine whatever I do not need to talk right now, I mean I do not need to duel right away.' Jaden replied walking through the door to see 4 people he never met before, and a new teacher.

"Ah, Jaden you came, now I guess we can have that duel, you will be dueling North Academy's Jesse Anderson." Sheppard told Jaden, who blinked once then twice.

'I have the most strangest luck ever...' Jaden thought.

*At the duel arena*

"Sam hill, the Sarge is back and is already dueling." Hassleberry complained, which Chazz is growling.

"It should be the Chazz that should be dueling, not that slacker!" Chazz yelled, till Blair pulled his ear.

"Calm down Chazz or you will get in trouble after this." Blair told Chazz with a dark look, making Chazz gulp in fear, as everyone looked shocked.

"Did we miss something important?" Syrus asked, which Blair just looked at him till she realized something.

"Ow yea, me and Chazz are dating." Blair stated, which everyone blinked once then twice.

"Eeeeehhhhh!" Everyone yelled causing some attention.

"Yea, it was after some fighting, rolling down a hill and one kiss and then we started dating." Chazz explain, still shocking everyone.

"Well...at least I do not have to worry about Blair stealing Jaden." Alexis muttered braking out of her trance, till Aster appeared in the row in front of the 5.

"Aster what are you doing here?" Syrus asked still a bit shocked.

"Ow I just came here to see this kid named Jesse's deck, it suppose to be a rare deck." Aster explain, making them gasp.

*At the stage*

"So your Jaden Yuki, the best duelist here, and have 3 hero type cards, the Elemental Heroes, Mask Heroes, and the new Evil Heroes, as well the new type of monster summoning, and to top it of a god card...best duel ever!" Jesse exclaimed in joy, which Jaden laugh.

"Well I hope this will be a great duel!" Jaden exclaim, getting his duel disk ready while standing on his side of the field, while Jesse was on his side of the field.

"Hold on boys, Viper wanted you two to wear these, so that we can know that you are dueling." Sheppard told the two while handing them wrist braclets.

 _ **"This is to drain energy." Haou claimed with rage, as Jaden nodded his head while no one was looking.**_

"Ok Jesse time to get your game on!" Jaden yelled activating his duel disk, while Jesse did the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both called.

 **Turn 1**

 **Jaden's life points- 4000**

 **Hand- 5**

 **Jesse's life points- 4000**

 **Hand- 5**

"If you don't mind I will start this duel, I draw!" Jesse exclaimed drawing one card.

"Now I will summon my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in Defense mode (2000 DEF), and play one card face down, and call it a turn." Jesse finished, as a turtle hiding in it shell appeared.

 **'Aaahhh Jesse there is a lot of people, I think I just wet myself." Emerald told Jesse, who looked a bit shocked at what his monster said, but Jaden heard and shook a bit.**

"That is nasty..." Jaden replied, which Jesse nodded his head, till he realized what he said.

"Wait you can talk to duel monsters?" Jesse asked, which Jaden nodded his head.

"Yep, since I was little." Jaden replied, which Jesse laughed.

"Same, by the way it is your turn." Jesse told Jaden who nodded his head.

"Alright my go, I draw!" Jaden yelled drawing the card on top of his deck.

 **Turn 2**

 **Jaden- 4000**

 **Hand- 6**

 **Jesse- 4000**

 **Hand- 4**

"Now I will start of by playing pot of greed to draw 2 cards, sweet now I summon Elemental Hero Strados (1800 ATK), and when he is on the field I can choose one of his two effects, I choose his first which let's me add one Hero monster to my hand, now time for double summon to summon Elemental Hero Ocean, now I play mask change to send Ocean to the graveyard to summon Mask Hero Acid!" Jaden started, as his first Mask hero appeared, making everyone awe at it's summoning.

"There it is! One of the new Heros, I can't wait to fight it!" Jesse exclaimed, which Jaden smile.

"Well first is it's effect, now I can destroy all spell and trap cards you have, and your monster loses 300 attack points for everyone of them." Jaden explain.

"Really, well then I guess I will play my facedown then, meet triggered summon, which allows both of us to summon a level 4 or lower monster, and I pick Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode! (1400 ATK)" Jesse countered, making Jaden smirk.

"Nice counter, but now I get to summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode! (1600 ATK), and thanks to his ability he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field including himself! (1600-2000 ATK)" Jaden replied, which Jesse laughed a bit.

"Man I did not see this coming, but that monster has a neat effect." Jesse claim.

"And it only gets better, now Strados attack Cobalt Eagle! (4000-3600-Jesse), then my Acid will attack Emerald, and finally Heat will attack you directly! (3600-1600- Jesse), then I'll end my turn with one facedown." Jaden finished, but was shocked to see two Jems appearing on the field.

"Man that was a good attack, but my Crystals have a effect you see when they are destroyed they are sent to my spell and tap card zone as continues spells, bt other than that, my move! I Draw!" Jesse told Jaden as he drew his card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Jaden- 4000**

 **Hand- 1**

 **Jesse- 1600**

 **Hand- 4**

*With the rest of the gang*

"Wow Jaden got rid of over half of Jesse's life points in one turn." Syrus claimed with a smile.

"True, but this deck Jesse is using is made by the creator of all duel monster cards, and is said to be in 4th place in being the best duelist in the world, and to make it weird Pegasus claimed saying his deck picked him." Aster told them, shocking them all.

"But how?" Alexis questioned, which made Aster sigh.

"Well Pegasus said that duel spirits picked him." Aster claimed, shocking Chazz.

*Back with the duel*

"Ok now I am going to summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode! (1200 ATK), then I will play Tempt to the Crystal to special summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode! (1600 ATK), and this monster gains 400 attack points when it attacks, but you get to draw one card thanks to Tempt's effect." Jesse told Jaden, who draw 1 card.

"But now Amethyst can attack directly by cutting her attack points in half when you have monsters on your field, now go attack Jaden directly (4000-3400- Jaden), then Topaz can attack Strados, but don't forget that my monster gains 400 attack points. (1600-2000 ATK), so now my monster will attack (3400-3200- Jaden), finally I will play one card facedown and end my turn with one facedown." Jesse told Jaden, who had a bit of saddness in his face.

"Dame it, I got beaten by two pussy cats." Jaden muttered under his breath, which Jesse heard and was dumbfound, while Chazz was heard laughing out loud.

"What so funny?!" Syrus yelled at Chazz, who glared.

"Your face that's what, OW!" Chazz yelled back, till he got hit in the back of the head by Blair.

"Ummm...yea, back to the duel...I draw..." Jaden called out awkwardly.

 **Turn 4**

 **Jaden- 3200**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Jesse- 1600**

 **Hand- 0**

"Alright! I summon Debris Dragon in attack mode! (1000 ATK), and this friend of mine is special since he is a tuner monster." Jaden told everyone, which they gasp in surpise about that claim, which Jesse smiled.

*With the teachers*

"Now this is interesting, I wounder what he will summon?" Viper asked, making everyone of the teachers jump a bit at his appearence.

"Viper, where-" Sheppard started, but was interupted.

"I was checking something, now let us see this duel." Viper claim, which Sheppard nodded a bit.

*Back to the duel*

"Now I switch my Acid to defense mode, (2100- Mask Hero Acid), then I tune Level 4 tuner monster Debris Dragon, with Level 4 Elemental Hero Heat, AAAHHHHH, 'now monster from red molten heat that's appart of my very being appear, Synchro SUMMON!' appear level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! (3000 ATK)!" Jaden yelled, which everything from his eyes turn red like a fire, then turned back to normal, but everyone else was at awe of the monster.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Jesse yelled, which Jaden smiled a bit.

"Thank you, got this card from the break, but now my dragon's effect activates, making all monsters in attack mode go to the graveyard, even my own monsters, but Acid is in defense mode protecting him." Jaden explained, making everyone gasp at the effect, which Archfiend growled glowing red destroying Jesse's monsters, which appeared in his spell/trap card zone.

"Holy Shit!" Everyone yelled from the effect, but Jesse was smiling like no tomorrow.

"That was an awesome effect, but now I play my face down Last resort, which activates a card from my deck which is the field spell Ancient city-Rainbow Ruins, and thanks to this card all damage to me is cut in half, but you get to draw one card." Jesse explain, which Jaden smirk and drew one card.

"Does not matter you still take damage, and my monster will prove it, go Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attack Jesse directly!" Jaden yelled, which Jesse got hit in the gut by Archfiend's fist which was glowing red, making Jesse slide back a bit.

"Haha, I felt that...this is the best school." Jesse muttered, which Jaden heard and smiled.

"Maybe, but now I play foolish burial, to send Elemental Hero Neos to the graveyard, then I play my facedown monster reborn, to summon the star of my deck back to my field, and here he is Elemental Hero Neos (2000 DEF), then I'll end my turn." Jaden replied, as everyone cheered for Jaden's move.

"Hehe, this duel just keeps on getting better and better, my Turn I draw." Jesse called out as he drew his card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Jaden- 3200**

 **Hand- 1**

 **Jesse- 100**

 **Hand- 1**

"Ok now I play the spell Rare value, by sending my Emerald Turtle to the grave yard I can draw two cards." Jesse called, which Jaden smied.

"I hope those cards were worth it." Jaden claim, which Jesse smiled.

"Of course close to my ace." Jesse replied, making Jaden shocked.

"Are you close to summoning it?" Jaden questioned, making Jesse laugh.

"Maybe you should wait and find out, but for now I summon my Crystal beast Amber Mammoth in defense mode (1600 DEF)." Jesse replied.

"Boo, aw well, my turn I draw!" Jaden called, till he felt a pulse of energy from the card, and looked at it.

 **Turn 6**

 **Jaden- 3200**

 **Hand-2**

 **Jesse- 100**

 **Hand- 1**

"Heh, well I will just attack with Archfiend, and end my turn." Jaden stated with a massive smirk, as his dragon destroyed Jesse's Mammoth.

"Well then, I draw then." Jesse replied drawing his card.

 **Turn 7**

 **Jaden- 3200**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Jesse- 100**

 **Hand- 2**

"Ok, now I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in defense mode (1200 DEF), but when he is on the field I can add one Crystal Beast to my spell/trap card zone, and I pick Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, and thanks to her effect, since she is in my spell and trap card zone I can summon as many Crystal Beast to my field, and I pick Amethyst Cat in defense mode (400 DEF), and Amber Mammoth in defense mode (1600 DEF), and Ruby Carbuncle in defense mode (300 DEF), then I will end my turn." Jesse finished, making Jaden look at his field seeing one empty spot.

"My turn then, I draw!" Jaden yelled, as wind blew away from him.

 **Turn 8**

 **Jaden- 3200**

 **Hand- 3**

 **Jesse- 100**

 **Hand- 1**

"Now, I tribute all three of my mosnster's." Jaden started, as all three of his monsters disappear.

*With the rest of the gang*

"Is he going to summon RA?" Syrus asked with wide eyes.

"No...he is not he is summoning something dark..." Chazz replied, as everyone looked at his they could see his shaking really bad.

*Back to the duel*

"You should feel honor that I am using this card against you Jesse because this monster rival's with Obelisk, now I summon the wicked god Dreadroot in attack mode! (4000 ATK)" Jaden yelled, as a evil version of Obelisk appeared.

"Holy cow that is so cool!" Jesse yelled, while everyone else shiver.

"Dame right, now I equip him with Fairy Meator, now he can inflict peircing damage, as well as cut all your monsters attack points in half! Now go Dreadroot attack his Carbuncle!" Jaden called, as Dreadroot pulled his fist back and brought it down.

"Now it's time for my ace, with all 7 crystal beast on the field or in my graveyard I can summon the one and only Rainbow Dragon!...just playing!" Jesse called, making Jaden feel like he was about to trip, when the attack hit Jesse making his life points hit zero.

"Ok, now I'm confused." Jaden told Jesse, who was getting up from the attack and holding his left arm in pain.

"Yea, that monster I said would be my ace, if I had it, you see Pegasus never made the card since he never found the ruin of the monster." Jesse explain, making Jaden nodded his head understanding the reason.

"Now is not the time to have stories, now is the time to survive! Listen up students from here on out we will have a survival duel, which is where every day you must have at least one duel, and you better cause this is the main part to your grade!" Viper yelled, making Jaden gulp.

'Shit! Wait...that is better than doing a lesson.' Jaden thought.

*A while later at the red dorm*

"You know this place is not so bad, it has a great view of the ocean." Jesse stated, which made Jaden and Syrus laughed.

"You know that is actually the first thing I said when I got here." Jaden exclaimed, making Syrus nodded his head 'yes' in agreement.

"You know Jesse seems like your twin." Alexis stated, making Jesse and Jaden looked at her, as she wrapped her arms around Jaden.

"That would be interesting...never had a brother it would be nice." Jaden claimed, making everyone shocked.

"Well...I could agree to that, but how did you get a card like Dreadroot?" Jesse questioned, making Jaden laugh.

"Well, it was what Pegasus told me to do, which after some events lead me to getting new cards, and so on, which I will show in duel's later." Jaden explain, making everyone look at him for a bit then nodded.

"Alright, to bad I won't see them, I am heading back to the pro's later." Aster wave leaving and heading to the docks.

"Hey sarge, you ummm...not going to challenge us to a duel, will you?" Hassleberry asked nervously.

"No, might challenge the new guys, and see how they do, then duel you guys, but Syrus nice job making it to blue." Jaden told them with a smile, but Syurs smiled.

"Well we better go to bed since we have no idea what will happen tomorrow." Blair explain, making everyone node.

'Something is up and that Viper guys knows, and whatever it is, I will find out!' Jaden thought, as everyone left, and Jesse took the middle bunk of the bed, before heading to bed himself.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the duel concluded, what will happen now? Who will Jaden face next? Find out next time.**

 **Zane- You know, that duel alright I guess.**

 **Me- Nice's thing I'm ever going to hear from you is it?**

 **Jesse- Probably is, but why summon a Wicked God to finish me of?**

 **Me- Easy, I just want one to appear early, plus I said first duel, and this is the first duel.**

 **Jesse/Zane- Makes sense.**

 **Me- Alright I will see you guys next time!**

 **Jesse/Me- Peace!**

 **Zane-...later...**

 **Me- Joykill...**

 **Heroic Duel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames Vs Heroes**

 **Hey guys...yep I'm back, and this story is back on, now I'm sorry about not updating but now, I'll put focus on this story.**

 **Chazz- About time!**

 **Me- Just start the story...**

 **Jaden- But what about your name you changed it.**

 **Me- Fine, I changed my name because the old one made no sense to me, it really didn't fit me, and it was lazy, so my name is how it is now for good.**

 **Alexis- I guess that is reasonable, now Dark Ray Destroyer does not own Yugioh GX, or anything Yugioh related.**

 **Jaden/Chazz- But he does own the story!**

 **Me- Enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _" **Spirit talk"**_

 _ ***Location/Time change***_

* * *

*At the Slifer Dorm*

"Hmm...? Where is he?" Jesse asked himself, till someone open the door to the room he was staying in, which was revealed to be the whole gang, Hassleberry, Chazz, Blair, Alexis, even Mindy and Jasmine were there.

"Oh, Jesse...um, where is Jaden? We were supposed to get ready for the survival Duel." Alexis told Jesse, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I got a ton of booster packs, and I need Jaden's help to open them all." Jesse replied, making Chazz scowl.

"Of course that Slacker would not be here, most likely went to his little HQ, or some bull shit like it." Chazz claimed, but got hit in the ribs by Blair.

"Wait, should we ask Truesdale where the Sarge is?" Hassleberry asked, which everyone looked at him for a bit.

"Huh...never thought Dino brain would have a good idea..." Chazz scoffed, but was his worst mistake as he was put in a stranglehold by Hassleberry.

"*Sigh* Come on guys, we have to find Syrus so he can tell us if he saw Jaden or not." Alexis told the two, which they stopped what they were doing for now, and went outside to see Syrus running into the forest.

"Or...we can follow him." Blair added, which everyone agreed and ran to follow Syrus.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok...how the hell did he made a place!" Chazz screamed, as everyone looked at a two story house in front of them.

"What the-Have you guys been following me!" Syrus yelled at them, making everyone glare at Chazz for yelling.

"Yea sorry Sy, but I just wanted to find Jaden." Alexis replied, making Syrus sigh.

"It's fine, I just want to talk to Jaden about something, I only found this place when I followed Jaden last year." Syrus told Alexis, who nodded her head.

"Well it is a nice find, so should we go inside?" Alexis questioned, which Syrus agreed, which made everyone walk to the door, and open it, only to see a sight that all the girls blush bright red, as a song was playing.

"...Wow...Alexis you are really lucky..." Jasmine spoke in awe, with Mindy agreeing fully, causing Alexis to look like a tomato, which they looked at Jaden wearing a black muscle tight shirt with no sleeves, and black sweats while he was looking at a computer and his duel runner.

"Well I guess, Jaden, Jaden, Jaden!" Syrus called repeatedly while walking towards Jaden, to only shaked him, making Jaden touch the engine which was on.

"OW! Mother of a-" Jaden yelled while saying curse words know and not known, which surprised everyone on how many curse words he knew, until he stopped.

"Jaden!" Alexis rushed to Jaden and looking at his hand for any major injuries.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Jay for making you burn your hand like that..." Syrus told Jaden, who had a small smile on his face.

"It's alright, but next time just be in front of me, alright?" Jaden said, which Syrus nodded his head in sadness, which Jaden stood up, and put a gel on his hand, then rapped a towel around his hand.

"Ok slacker, what did you do?" Chazz asked Jaden, who gave him a smirk.

"Just put a gel around my hand, it increases pain a bit, but help to get rid of the burn." Jaden answered, making Chazz look surprise.

"Are we sure you are Jaden?" Chazz questioned, only to get the middle finger.

"Screw you Chazz." Jaden growled, as he went to another table for a slice of pizza, making everyone look at him in shock.

"What? I'm hungry I skipped breakfast just to finish increasing the speed of my duel runner." Jaden added, still causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Well, do you have any more pizza?" Jesse asked, making Jaden blink before laughing like a madman.

"Sure, so if you are here, then you must want something, well except Alexis cause she probably just want to spend some time with me, and I was just going to call her for a picnic, when I was done." Jaden replied, making Alexis blush, but the guys were eating pizza, causing the girls to sigh a bit.

"Well this became unexpected, we just came here because we were bored." Blair claimed, which Jaden chuckle a bit.

"Just give it time, usual something happens." Jaden mused, but everyone groaned at the poor joke.

"That was a poor joke Jaden..." Syrus stated, making Jaden roll his eyes.

"Yea, yea, so I know you have something to say Syrus, because you looked a bit uneasy, and you still look uneasy." Jaden claimed, shocking Syrus.

"Oh! Umm...w-well I think this survival duel is a fluke, for something else." Syrus answered, making everyone look at him like he was crazy, except one person.

"Yea, I have to agree something about this...it just feels like something is here, I just don't know how to describe it." Jaden replied, making everyone shock.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, if that is the case we should not let our guard down, so let's act like everything is the same." Chazz admitted.

"Ok, does anyone feel that this is weird?" Jaden asked, which everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

*A few hours later*

"Ok this day gets weirder every second, but I have to find someone to duel before the end of the day." Syrus told himself, till he saw someone a transfer student, whose name was Axel.

"Hey! I want to challenge you!" Syrus called out, but Axel just starred at him.

"Are you Jaden's friend?" Axel questioned, catching Syrus off guard a bit.

"Umm...yea, why?" Syrus replied a bit confused with his duel disk ready, but was then knocked out.

*With Jaden*

"Man, making these decks are hard...maybe I should use one of the Neos forms soon, heck with this spell it might be possible to use a balance of monsters from my heroes, and the new cards." Jaden said to Haou who was behind him.

 _"I guess, you did make decks, and they all have syncro and fusion monsters." Haou replied, until Jaden's PDA went off._

'Hmm..? Who could be calling?' Jaden thought, as he looked at the message, then growled, making his eyes turn to a darker honey gold.

"Seems like I'm in control now...but for the respect of Jaden, I will save his friend if my name is not Haou, now time to use his 2 deck, a mix of both powers of darkness and syncro." Haou claimed, as he grabbed a third deck, and got his duel disk ready, as he sent a message.

*At the cliff*

"Alright you son of a bitch where is my Syrus!" Haou called, till he saw Axel standing arms cross looking bored.

"About time you got here, I was thinking you were a coward, and was going to leave your friend hanging on a cliff." Axel claimed, making Haou roll his eyes which were a bit wide.

"And I didn't throw a barf back in your room, I have to be a idiot to not come and save my friend." Haou exclaimed, making Axel raise a eyebrow.

"You seem different...but it does not matter it's time to duel!" Axel called, as Jaden got his duel disk ready.

"Duel!" They shouted, and drawed their top five cards.

"I'll start things off, I draw!" Haou called, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 1**

 **Axel- 4000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Haou- 4000**

 **Hand-6**

"First I'm going to play the spell dark fusion! Now I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian, and Burstinatrix, to fusion summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing in attack mode! (2100 ATK), now I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Haou finished his turn, and in the corner of his eyes he can see Jesse and Hassleberry watching the duel.

"I thought you were going to use your Elemental Heroes, but it does not matter since I'll continue this duel, I draw!" Axel shouted, as he looked at the card he drew.

 **Turn 2**

 **Axel- 4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Haou- 4000**

 **Hand-2**

"I'll play the spell Blaze Accelerator, now by sending a card to the graveyard I can destroy one card on your field, so I'll send Volcanic Shell to the graveyard to destroy one monster on your field, so I'll pick Inferno Wing!" Axel exclaimed, which Haou rolled his eyes.

"I play my face down de-fusion to send Inferno Wing back to the extra deck, and by doing that I can now summon both Avian and Burstinatrix back to the field in attack mode! (Avian 1000 ATK) (Burstinatrix 1200 ATK)" Haou countered, and send a quick and unnoticed nod to Hassleberry and Jesse, which thankfully they caught it and started to walk quietly to Syrus.

"By activating Volcanic Shell's effect, I can give up 500 life points I can add another Volcanic Shell to my hand (Axel-4000-3500), which I'll then send to the graveyard to activate Blaze Accelerator to destroy one monster, and the one I chose is Burstinatrix." Axel replied, which lead to Burstinatrix being destroyed.

"Now I'll play one face down and end my turn." Axel finished.

"Alright my turn, I draw!" Haou called, which he soon looked to where Hassleberry and Jesse were, and saw them holding their breath and getting Syrus from the cliff.

 **Turn 3**

 **Axel- 4000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Haou- 4000**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I'll play pot of greed to draw two cards," Haou started, as he drew his cards, "With that done it's over, I'll play Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" Haou called, making Axel surprised.

"What?!" Axel called out in shock, which gave Hassleberry and Jesse were enough time to save Syrus and get out of there, causing Haou to grin.

"It's time to finish this duel I play another dark fusion, so I can fuse Sparkman with Evil Hero Malicious Edge, to fusion summon Evil Hero Plasma in attack mode! (3300 ATK), now attack him!" Haou called, as both heroes attack Axel making his life points hit zero.

"Alright Jay!" Syrus called, which soon Haou changed back into Jaden, who was a bit confused, until he saw that Axel fainted with a orange glow around him, making Jaden narrow his eyes.

'So that is what these bracelets do? Good thing I made the changes so that I wouldn't end up like Axel.' Jaden thought, as Hassleberry, Jesse, and Syrus went to check on Axel to see what's up.

 _"So it seems like this was a trap for you." Haou spoke, which Jaden nodded his head._

'Yes and I know anything, then this is just the beginning...' Jaden thought, as Hassleberry was lifting Axel up.

 **To Be continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen now that the duel is over? Who else will be targeted? Find out next time.**

 **Me- Might be a bit rusty on making these duels.**

 **Jaden- No kidding, there was no action!**

 **Me- Dude...I just started working on this story again...but everyone I'm sorry that I have not updated recently, and I'm sorry if you can't de fuse Evil Heroes, just thought you could, so let's roll with it, nod if Plasma is not a really card, and a monster someone came up with, I just google this stuff up, but give the owner the credit, but I hope to see you all next time, later.**

 **Heroic Duel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fossil vs Dino**

 **Hey guys I'm back, with the next chapter for you all-**

 **Jaden- So loooonnnng.**

 **Me- Do you want to do all the work I have to do for school, and yes everyone still in school.**

 **Jaden-...No...**

 **Me- My point exactly, now where is everyone...and why is there a hole?**

 **Jaden- You don't want to know...just start the story.**

 **Me- Ok...I don't own Yugioh Gx, but I do own the story.**

 **Jaden/Me- Enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _" **Spirit talk"**_

 _ ***Location/Time change***_

* * *

*At the nurses office*

"Wow...I'm glad the effects that Axel had after your duel didn't effect you Jay." Syrus claimed, which Jaden silently agreed.

'Yea, good thing I check what was up with the band, only question is what is Viper planning to do by draining energy from students, or better yet why? Considering that the sacred Beast are here...' Jaden thought, until someone ran through the door and bumped into Jaden, and the person that did it was Alexis.

"Jaden! Are you ok?! Syrus and Hassleberry were talking crazy last night, and left tons of messages about you dueling, then heading here!" Alexis said, making Jaden look at his two friends, while Jesse was looking really nervous.

"I'm fine Lex, not sure about Axel though, he just fainted after the duel." Jaden explained, which made Alexis sighed in relief, but then glared at Syrus and Hassleberry, causing the two to gulp in fear.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do next...but here is something to eat, since I thought you need something to eat to keep up your energy." Alexis replied with a faint blush with a box of food in her hands, which surprised Jaden as he was about to grab it, till Chazz, Blair came from the door.

"Alright slacker, what kind of mess did you get yourself into!" Chazz called, making Jaden sigh.

"Just have to ruin good moments, do you Chazz?" Jaden questioned, causing Chazz to raise a eyebrow.

"What?" Chazz asked with a bored voice, but Blair hit him in the back of the head and growled, making the guys shiver.

"Chazz, Jaden and Alexis were having a moment!" Blair growled, making Jaden shake his head.

'Jeez, better not-shit! I left the oven on at home!' Jaden thought, while Chazz and Blair were arguing.

*A hour later*

"Man I feel sorry for Chazz." Syrus claimed, which the other guys agreed.

"No kidding, being in the dog house, this is why I don't want to make Alexis angry, because I like seeing her beautiful smile." Jaden said, as he turn of the oven in his little house, but Syrus and Hassleberry sighed.

"...Don't have to brag about having a girlfriend..." Syrus muttered, making Jaden rub the back of his head.

"Sorry Sy." Jaden replied with a awkward smile and laugh before tensing up when he felt a wave of energy, making Syrus and Hassleberry look at Jaden with concern.

"Hey you alright sa-Rraahhh!" Hassleberry started before yelling his eyes became slits and dinosaur looking then went in to attack Jaden, who caught him and threw him to the ground like a rag doll, causing Syrus to gasp.

"Ok...I don't want to hurt you Hassleberry, but if you are going to fight me then you better get ready for a beat down!" Jaden stated while getting into a fighting stance, which in term made Hassleberry growl, till a crocodile came and attack Hassleberry, making both Syrus and Jaden sweatdrop.

"Ok this is weird, but not saving the world weird, more like nature like weird...I think..." Syrus mumbled, only to get Jaden to shrug his shoulders.

"I suppose...wait doesn't that crocodile look like the one that is always by that one guy?" Jaden asked Syrus, who shrugged his shoulders about the question.

"If you are talking about me mate then you are right, the name is Jim, and I am sorry about Shirley attacking your friend, she is never this riled up before." A guy spoke in a western like clothes who's name is Jim, as said guy was trying to calm down the crocodile named Shirley, who stuck on the ground like glue, and Hassleberry was just glaring.

"It is fine, our friend is not acting normal as well...well as normal as he could be, but have you noticed the atmosphere and everything around us are a bit I don't know tense and altered." Jaden replied with a voice filled with wounder, causing both Syrus and Jim to blink at him.

"Jaden are you alright?" Syrus asked with a nervous voice, seeming to get Jaden to get out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I just space off, my mind just put me somewhere else, so what are we going to do about Hassleberry and Shirley?" Jaden questioned, only for Hassleberry to grab Jaden and got a duel disk from his backpack then threw him, but he backflip in the air landing on his feet, then glared at Hassleberry.

"Huh...that was something unexpected, if Alexis was here she would murder him, that or make his life hell..." Syrus claimed while shuddering in fear, and it somehow made Jim cringe in fear.

"I never met this lady you are speaking of, but I'm already scared of this girl." Jim claimed, but moved out of the way when Hassleberry tried to tackle Jim down, but it only activated the duel disk.

"It's time to duel you." Hassleberry breathed angrily, making Syrus flinch, but Jim had a smile and equipped his own duel disk that was a little like a boomerang, but as this happened Jaden noticed there are pulses that are stretching around the whole island.

'Whatever this is I hope it stops soon so that Hassleberry and Jim don't get suck dry from those bracelets.' Jaden thought with one quick glance, as Syrus walked next to him a little nervous about what is going on.

"Let's duel!" Both Hassleberry and Jim called out.

"Ok I'll start this duel off you maggot! I draw!" Hassleberry yelled in rage.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hassleberry- 4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Jim-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"First off I will special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode! (1400 ATK), then I will sacrifice him to summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode, (2400 ATK) to end I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." Hassleberry growled, while Jim just gave a calm look, and Jaden nodded his head.

"So he is not acting totally like a dinosaur...I guess that is better than him trying to I don't know throw everything around in a rampage..." Jaden in a deadpan expression, causing Syrus to laugh awkwardly.

"Alright my do, draw." Jim called while drawing a card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hassleberry- 4000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jim-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"Here we go I will start by summoning Flint Cragger in attack mode (800 ATK), now by sending my monster to the graveyard I can deal 500 points of damage! (Hassleberry 4000-3500)" Jim started with Hassleberry taking 500 points of damage, leaving him growling m.

"I will make you pay for that!" Hassleberry growled, but Jim gave a blank look which turned into a small smile.

"We will see now I play the spell Fosil fusion, to fuse Flint Cragger from my graveyard and the Gilasaurus to fusion summon Fossil Dragon Skullgar! (2500 ATK) who will now attack your Dark Driceratops! (Hassleberry 3500-3400) now I will end my turn by playing one card facedown." Jim finished, as Hassleberry glared, but Jaden smirked.

"You know this is funny if you think about it Fossils and Dinosaurs, which would win?" Jaden questioned in humor, but it left Syrus to sigh.

"Jay just stop, please..." Syrus begged, but it just left Jaden laughing.

"Time for combat I draw!" Hassleberry yelled.

 **Turn 3**

 **Hassleberry- 3400**

 **Hand-4**

 **Jim-4000**

 **Hand-3**

"Now for payback I play the field spell Jurassic World, with this card all my Dino's gain 300 attack points, and with it I now summon Babycerasaurus in attack mode (500-800 ATK), now I play my facedown Volcanic Eruption, to destroy all the cards on the field and since Babycerasaurus was destroyed I can now summon Saberasaurus from my deck in attack mode! (1900 ATK) Now my turn is over." Hassleberry claimed harshly, but Jaden stopped paying attention when he felt something grabbed his shoulder and looked around.

 _"My what violent friends you have my dear Jaden, but I am surprised about the power you have now...but for now enjoy your friends as long as you can cause once I'm free they will be gone." A voice laugh through Jaden's ear, making him shiver._

"Jay are you alright?" Syrus asked worriedly, which Jaden nodded his head.

"Ok my turn, I draw!" Jim called.

 **Turn 4**

 **Hassleberry- 3400**

 **Hand-2**

 **Jim-4000**

 **Hand-4**

"Now I will play Drowsing burn to destroy your Saberasaurus, by removing Dark Driceratops since they are the same type of monster and your now removed monster has a lower level, now I normal summon simple fossil in attack mode! (? ATK), and thanks to it's ability I can now special summon to my field Saberasaurus from your graveyard. (1900 ATK), but it can't attack though another ability of my Simple Fossil activates allowing it to gain the amount of attack points Saberasaurus has! (?-1900 ATK), now my Simple Fossil will attack you directly! (Hassleberry 3400-1500), now I will end my turn mate." Jim spoke, only making Hassleberry breath heavily but still growled.

"Alright! Jim is in the lead!" Syrus cheered, but Jaden kept a blank face.

"You don't know yet Syrus, Hassleberry could turn this around this turn." Jaden spoke, making Syrus blink.

"My turn, Draw!" Hassleberry yelled in rage.

 **Turn 5**

 **Hassleberry- 1500**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jim-4000**

 **Hand-2**

"I'll play the spell Card of Variation, now I can draw two cards, but if I don't discard one card from my hand then I will take 3000 points of damage, and I'm not done yet I now play Living Fossil to special summon Babycerasaurus in defense mode, but it loses 1000 attack points. (500-0 ATK/500 DEF), and finally I'll play the spell Big Evolution Pill, but first I will tribute Babycerasaurus, so now I can summon summon any Dinosaur monster without tribute and I chose to summon Sauropod Brachion in attack mode! (1500 ATK)" Hassleberry started, only to make Syrus confused.

"I don't get it, it's not stong enough, why summon it in attack mode?" Syrus questioned, but Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"Because he has something else in his hand." Jaden claimed, still making Syrus confused about what is going on.

"Now I play Tail Swipe and target Sauropod Brachion, so now I can return Simple Fossil and Saberasaurus to their original owners hand since their levels are lower than my Dino, now my Sauropod will attack you directly! (Jim 4000-2500) Now I end my turn." Hassleberry ended with his eyes sharpening, causing Syrus to shiver.

'Man if he keeps a look like that I would be afraid every time I look at him.' Syrus thought with a gulp.

"Alright mate I'll end this now, but now it's time for my turn, Draw!" Jim called

 **Turn 6**

 **Hassleberry- 1500**

 **Hand-6**

 **Jim-2500**

 **Hand-3**

"Now to start I'll play Specimen Infection, now I'll send Sample Fossil to the graveyard to now pick a level, and you must then discard it and send it to the graveyard, and the level I pick is 8." Jim declared, causing Hassleberry to growl.

"Then I will send Ultimate Tyranno to the graveyard." Hassleberry growl, but Jim replied with a small smile.

"It's over." Jaden whispered, making Syrus raise a eyebrow.

"It's time to end this duel, I now play the spell Fossil Fusion to remove Sample Fossil and your Ultimate Tyranno to Fusion summon Fossil Dragon Skullgios in attack mode! (3500 ATK), once this monster is summon your monster is changed into defense mode (Sauropod Brachion- 3000 DEF), now my monster will attack, but once it attacks your monsters attack and defense points switch, (Sauropod Brachion- 1500-3000 ATK/3000-1500 DEF), now attack Fossil Dragon Skullgios attack! And to add my monster can deal damage if your monsters defense points are lower!" Jim called, as his monster attacked Hassleberry's making his life points hit zero, but as that happened both Jim and Hassleberry passed out, with Shirley doing the same.

"Oh man! Not again!" Syrus called out, as Jaden ran to Jim and Hassleberry's sides and checked on them and sigh in relief.

"It is fine Sy, but get help cause these two are just like Axel." Jaden told Syrus, who nodded his head and ran off, leaving Jaden with the thought of who is doing this, and who's voice did he heard.

*Somewhere else*

"...Interesting, but what is your plan and reason for doing this...Viper?" A voice spoke from the blue dorm.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now with the chaos over what will happen next? Who was the person whispering to Jaden, and who is the person from the Blue Dorm? Find out next time.**

 **Me-There bam done!**

 **Jaden- Finally...oh and do you know a lawyer?**

 **Me-...I don't want to know, but everyone I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can, I don't know how long it will take but it will be done! I will not forget this story! So I hope to see you guys later Peace!**

 **Heroic duel**


End file.
